Ayvoid Security Force
"They care about nothing other than the homeworld, which makes being a security chief on a colony a bit of a pain." Jarellia Valk on the ASF. The Ayvoid Security Force, or ASF, is the combined military and government of the Ayvoid species. Overview Rank Structure The ASF has a weird rank structure, using both political ranks and military ranks which merge into one. Security Chief is limited to 2 per colony, but is not limited on the homeworld. *Security officer grade 1: The lowest rank, and the most numerous. Grade 1 officers act as crewmen aboard Ayvoid starships and serve as foot soldiers. *Security officer grade 2: Generally have some skills, and tend to fill higher roles on starships. They also serve as pilots for fighter and shuttle type vessels. *Security officer grade 3: Mandatory knowledge of something important, and normally fill the top roles aboard starships short of captain, there are normally only a few Grade 3's aboard a starship and they normally fill the first officer and department chief roles. *Security Chief: Security chief's often serve as starship captains but those on the colonies also serve a role as commander of their colonies in a system that requires 2 per colony, with one primary and one secondary. *Colony Chief: Colony Chiefs give orders to the colonies, and co-ordinate fleet movements, there are only 100 of them on a permanent basis. *Commanding Officer: The Commanding Officer controls the entire ASF, but has a group of lower ranking officers to assist. Intelligence Ayvoid Security Force Intelligence, ASFI or Intelligence for short, is a secretive and feared arm of the ASF. Founded in 1798 by Jarin Valk and headed as of 1846 by Karellia Valk (Jarin's "Daughter"), ASFI focuses mainly on intelligence gathering on neighbouring species including those not known to the rest of the ASF; those who official first contact has been made; as well as those who are known to the Ayvoid, but have made no official first contact. Agents of the ASFI wear a black variant of typical Ayvoid uniforms as well as mounting armour plating to give them a more fearsome appearance. The ASFI command a single fleet of Starships which do not appear on any official listings; are painted black; and have more armouring not only to protect the data onboard, but also to shield any energy signatures which would make them easily detectable. ASFI officers are a rare sight on Avia or the 100 Colonies, often being sent into deep space and being based on Colony 101. 'Intelligence Ranks' Snitch - The lowest intelligence rank, holds no power in the ASF and is only used to recruit new members. Recruits who perform well at secretly feeding information to a designated place without being noticed can progress beyond the rank of Snitch. Spy - Equivelant to a Security Officer Grade 2 in power and by far the most numerous intelligence rank. Spies typically serve aboard starships as crew as well as covertly gathering information on the Ayvoid species. Agent - Equivelant to a Security Chief in power, Agent's often captain ASFI owned Starships and fill the department head roles. Intelligence Chief - Wielding more power than a Colony Chief, but slightly less than Commanding Officer, the Intelligence Chief manages the ASFI as well as leads their raids. While Jarin Valk never physically took part in an ASFI raid while Intelligence Chief, he would command from the ASFI Flagship. However, his "Daughter" would quite happily personally lead an ASFI raid herself, taking extreme joy in making sure there are never any witnesses. Notable Members *Jarellia Valk - Security Chief of Colony 65 *Security Chief Del - The other Security Chief of Colony 65 *Kerienia Nalm - Commanding Officer *Karellia Valk - Intelligence Chief *Jarin Valk - ASFI Intelligence Founder Category:Ayvoid Category:Factions Category:Militaries